Secrets Are Really Annoying
by IvyGreenCat
Summary: Heidi knows Howard and Randy are hiding something, and she's determined to find out what. When she starts a segment on the ninja in her gossip program, she starts to connect the dots. Meanwhile, McFist is working double-time when he discovers that Viceroy gets sugar rushes. All of these evil robots are making it REALLY hard for Randy to keep a low profile and away from Heidi.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I really like this show, and I want to help build a fan base for it since it's still pretty new. Also, I keep urging Heidi to find out Randy's secret! I somehow feel like she should know. Anyways, I only tried out a tiny bit of their lingo in this, but tell me if you think I used it right. It's fun to write in Randy-talk. ^^ Hope you enjoy! And **_**no update promises.**_** I'll update when and if I can, 'kay? Okay.**

Heidi sighed as she walked down the halls of Norisville High. Normally, transition times between classes were her favorite part of the day; besides lunch break, of course. Transitions were the times for juicy gossip, and funny stories, and hurried who-likes-who conversations as they walked to their next class. But today, something was bothering her. It was her brother. He was acting… different. Ever since this fall, he'd been acting secluded. Not in the I-hate-you-because-you're-my-sister way, in more of a I-know-something-you-don't-and-I'm-loving-it way. And it was _really _pissing his tenth grade sister off.

She knew he was hiding something, that wasn't the mystery. The thing that annoyed her was that she couldn't for the life of her find out _what_. Heidi started a mental list:

What I Know:

- Howard is hiding something.

- Whatever he's hiding is important.

- Howard _likes _hiding it from me.

What I Suspect:

- Randy is in on this secret.

Heidi paused her list. She was pretty sure about this one. Not one hundred percent sure, but pretty darn sure. For starters, Randy and Howard were inseparable, so it would make a lot of sense if they were in on this together. The other thing that made her suspect this was that they sometimes whispered to each other when they thought nobody was looking. She mentally rolled her eyes. _I'm not that stupid, you dimwits. _Yes, she had definitely noticed that. And, despite all of that, it would be pretty wonk if Howard even_ tried_ to keep a secret from Randy. They knew everything about each other, and certainly all of the other's secrets.

"Ms. Weinerman, would you like to tell me why you're not in class?"

"Wha…? Mrs. Driscoll! A-and, um, Mr. Driscoll. Sorry, I just got… caught up in my thoughts, is all. I'm… gonna go to class now." Heidi sped off, not wanting detention. _I'm going to have to pause my list for now, Howard, but I _will _find out your little secret. I will._


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone, welcome to the new segment of my show, _Our Hero the Ninja_!" Heidi put on her million-dollar smile and pressed the 'cheer' button on the remote control lying on the table beside her. She waited for her best friend Rachel to put the "Our Hero the Ninja" title card up on the viewing screen, and then switch back to the camera in front of her. Heidi looked into the lens and continued, "In this segment, we'll be discussing the latest news about Norrisville High's own hero, the Ninja! We'll also be talking about suspects of who the Ninja might be."

Across the school in the library, Randy spit his mouthful of sprite on Howard. "What?! Ohhhhh no oh no oh no…."

"We could _really _use a mind wipe right about now!" Howard wiped the soda off his face with his shirt and pointedly gestured to the Nomicon lying in front of Randy.

"Howard! Remember? _There is no mind wipe_." Randy frantically groped for an idea, any idea, of what to do. Once Heidi and her friends noticed that he was gone whenever the Ninja appeared, and they would if they really looked hard enough, they practically knew his secret!

"Oh. Well then, fate's got it in for ya this time, Cunningham." Howard snorted.

Randy slumped back dejectedly in his seat. "This is so wonk." He lifted the front cover of the Nomicon uncertainly. Suddenly, the pages of the book started turning themselves, and Randy's face lit up. The pages continued to flip and settled to a stop, pulling Randy's consciousness into the book. Randy gasped and passed out. Howard just sighed and sat back, watching his friend's unconscious head fall to the table.

Inside the pages of the Ninjanomicon, Randy was falling through empty space. He passed images of ninjas taking off their masks and the suit coming off their bodies, transforming them back to their true selves. He passed images of people gasping when they finished the transformation. He was so immersed in the moving pictures that he was only snapped out of his trance by the thud and dull pain of hitting hard ground.

Randy shook his head, and looked up at the paper wall in front of him. Words started to form inside the empty space in the middle of the page. As they formed, the young ninja read them out loud.

"_In order to keep your secret, you must reveal it to one who would tell._ What the juice?" Question marks formed around his head as Randy narrowed his eyes in thought. _Reveal it to one who will tell… but then they'll tell everyone! How's that gonna help?_

The Nomicon pushed Randy out of its pages, and he gasped and sat up. He glanced over to see Howard looking at him expectantly. Randy just shook his head and propped his chin on his hand.

"Well, Cunningham? What'd it say?" Howard crossed his arms in expectance.

Randy frowned. "All it said was '_In order to keep your secret, you must reveal it to one who would tell.' _Well, I can't _tell_ what it means…."

"Obviously it wants ya to give away your secret to someone who'll tell it."

"And you're telling me that's not confusing."

"No. I'm telling you what it means. It's still honkin' confusing to me."

Randy sighed. "Well, I'll prob'ly get it by the end. I always seem to."

"You shouldn't rely on that, Cunningham. Everyone in the school'd tell if they knew who the ninja was."

"You didn't." Randy cocked an eyebrow.

Howard sighed dramatically. "Yeah, but we're bromigos! We've got history."

"I guess you have a point there." Randy agreed reluctantly.

The bell rang, scaring them both. They jumped out of their seats and ran out the door, so hurried to get to class that they didn't notice a very confused Heidi crouching by the exit. She'd come in to study after the me-cast, but when she saw Howard and Randy whispering in that secluded way they always did, she couldn't help but listen in. _Not spying,_ she had thought, _Not eavesdropping._ _Listening in._ And now Heidi was sitting on the floor, with no idea what in the _world _they had been talking about. She'd come in right after Randy told Howard about the Nomicon's message, so you could only imagine how confused she was. But even so, she was still in shock from what they had said. _They know who the ninja is. They both know who the ninja is… and they're confused about something, too. What'll Randy get in the end? _Heidi understood that Howard was always relying on Randy for stuff, so she didn't even consider the fact that Randy was the one doing all the thinking. _But that secret… that must be it! They know who the ninja is, and that must be the secret. Well, Howard _would _enjoy keeping that from me. _Heidi couldn't broadcast this on her show, as she had no proof other than her words, but she vowed to herself that she'd find some proof that they know. And with that proof, she was only steps away from the Ninja's identity….

**A/N: Ooh, suspenseful! What do you think Heidi will do to find out the Ninja's identity? Find out (maybe) in the next chapter! Also, thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! Keep reviewing, because the more you review, the faster I update. School starts up again tomorrow, so I'll try to update… every two weeks? But no promises. Bye guys!**


End file.
